zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of Zelda: Light and Darkness
Legend of Zelda: Light and Darkness Ordon Village You’ll start in your house. You hear Ilia calling out to you. Ilia: Link! It’s time to go! Link: Oh, yeah…coming Ilia, I’ve gotta get my stuff! Approach the wall behind you. You will take down your sword and shield. Go downstairs and open the treasure chest down here. It contains the lantern. Then you’ll notice the mirror on your wall is moving…Then Midna appeared out of nowhere. She says she found a way to come back to the world of light. Unfortunately, she can only stay here as long as she’s in her imp form. If she tried to become her Twili form, she will be sent back to the Twilight Realm. She says she has been searching for you for months. Ilia: Link! We’ve got to go NOW! Midna: Well, I will explain things later. I will embark with you on another quest. Now go outside and meet Ilia. She will let you practice with your sword. Then, you will follow her on Epona. You will meet Malon, who usually takes care of the horses. Malon: Hi Link! Hello, Ilia! Link: Hi, Malon. Malon: Where are you going? Link: Colin disappeared last night. Malon: Not again… Ilia: When will that boy learn to carry a machete in his back pocket? Link: See ya! Malon: Goodbye! I hope you find him. Then, suddenly, Bulbins riding Bullbos rode in and snatched Ilia and Malon! Ilia: Help! Link: When will they learn to carry around machetes? You will have to ride after them. The Bullbos are slow, so you’ll eventually follow them to Moblin camp. Moblin Camp Here, you will see Ilia, Malon and all the other children of Ordon in a poorly Moblin-made cell. You’ll meet the head Moblin. Link: Let them go. Head Moblin: We’ll make a deal. Swordfight. You vs. me. You win, you get your friends. I win, we get you as a prisoner. Ha ha! Link: Wow, I didn’t know Moblins could think. Much less put up stupid gambles. Head Moblin and Link: Deal! Now, normally, this would be easy, but the Head Moblin defeated you in one strike. So his guards put you in the small cell. Head Moblin: Hah, ha! Who’s laughing now? “I AM!” Head Moblin: Huh? What the… Then Midna appeared out of nowhere. Using the power of the Fused Shadows, she destroyed the Head Moblin. Head Moblin: Ow… Then, Midna turns around and destroys the small cell that you’re in. Link: I owe you one, Midna. Malon fainted. Link: There goes Malon. Can somebody pick her up? Colin: There is no way I’m picking her up. Then Midna will create a Twilight Portal so you can escape. Colin: Who is that? Link: I’ll explain later. We’ve got to go! Then everyone escapes through the Twilight Portal. Back in Ordon, everyone says that you should see Zelda to ask why the monsters are stirring. Fado: You have to go. No question. Colin: Yeah, you won’t have any trouble at all, ‘cause you’re the best swordsman in Ordon! Besides Rusl, I mean. Rusl: I trust you, Link. But at least take something to wear besides those clothes. The Moblins will recognize you right away. We can’t let that happen. Go change into those Hero’s Clothes you have. Link: Ok. So go back to your house and change into the Hero’s Clothes. Get on Epona and ride over to Hyrule Castle. Hyrule Castle The first thing that is wrong is that THE PLACE IS ON FIRE!!! Geez, Zelda, get a fire department. Head all the way up the castle and you will meet Zelda. Zelda: Link… It is so good to see you. Link: What’s happening? Why is the town burning? Zelda: I-I can’t talk about it. Link: Why? What’s happening? Then someone familiar appears… Link: ZANT?!?! Mysterious Person: No, fool, Zant was my apprentice! He donned this mask in honor of ME!!! I am Zardanont! Link: Wow, freakishly weird name. Tell us why you are here! Zardanont: I am here…to take over Hyrule! Link: I’ll stop you! Zelda: No!! Link, don’t! Then you’ll lunge at Zardanont, but he blasts you back with a blast of magic. You’ll fall to the ground, unconscious. You wake up in the room you met Zardanont. Link: I’ll kill him! He is so dead! Zelda: Relax…he’s far away now. Zelda: To defeat that maniac, you have to get the Fused Shadows. Link: But…Midna already has them all. Zelda: Have you gotten the helmet? Link: Yes. Zelda: Midna, why don’t you tell him the WHOLE story of the Fused Shadows? Midna: Ok Midna: You know that the Dark interlopers created the fused shadows. What you don’t know is that it wasn’t just a helmet. It was a whole suit of armor. We have the helmet. All we need is the armor part. Awesome intro! Time for part two!